world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirara Hazama
Kirara Hazama is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Kirara Hazama *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': May 6 *'Classification': Superhuman Telepath, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 157 cm (5'2") *'Weight': 40 kg (88 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Psychic Blade *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Handgun and Knife *'Weaknesses': *'Voice Actor': Fūko Saitō Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Street level, Small Building level with Psychic Blade *'Speed': Subsonic with Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ, Class MJ with Psychic Blade *'Durability':' Street level', Small Building level with Psychic Blade *'Stamina': At least Peak Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range normally, Extended Melee Range with Psychic Blade. Tens of Meters with firearms *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Hazama is a slender girl with wavy, shoulder-length black hair and thick eyelashes. As such, she comes off as very gloomy and melancholic. She believes part of the reason she looks the way she does is due to her mother being prone to screaming fits thus preventing her from looking cute like her given name. She wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a gray blazer with lined-black edges over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, gray mini skirt with black-lined edges, knee high black socks, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Hazama is a quiet girl who loves reading, preferring to sit in the shade with a book rather than swim during summer gym classes and wants to become a librarian. She even recommended to Itona the novel The Count of Monte Cristo, though accidentally spoiled the ending. She prefers dark stories and horror novels, and because of this also has an interest in the occult which she displayed when she attempted to use a curse on Korosensei. Oddly, she also seems to take great pleasure in scaring and disturbing others, admitting that she'd been scaring people on roadsides since she was a child. Her script for Class E's play was also very grim and depressing, taking pride in disturbing the school so much that they lost their appetites. It is hinted she has some home troubles, her mother being hysterical and prone to screaming fits when she meets something she doesn't like. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Psychic Blade: A Magic-type Superpower that allows Hazama to manifest a katana blade composed of raw magical energy at will, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her katana can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. Expert Marksman Specialist: Kirara is placed joint 3rd in marksmanship, girls' side, along with Rio Nakamura. They both scored 79/200 in test in June. Expert Writer: As a girl who likes to read, Kirara has shown herself a talented playwright, having been tasked with writing the script for Class E's school play. Her main specialty was a Dark theme related that include cursing, spiders, writing script play or even scaring Korosensei. Relationships *Ryoma Terasaka *Taisei Yoshida and Takuya Muramatsu *Itona Horibe Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Superhuman Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters